


I'll Keep Holding My Breath

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is a hot barista and Jared might be hopelessly (read: creepily) pining for him a little. Okay, a lot, but it kind of goes both ways.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/75891.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep Holding My Breath

"Is he looking this way?"

Sandy sighs and shakes her head, then raises her cup to her lips and takes a slow drink. It's some kind of pumpkin spice latte that the coffee shop makes special for the month of October, and Jared knows from experience that they taste absolutely foul and nothing like pumpkin. He prefers his coffee to only be flavoured by the five sugars he dumps in, thank you very much.

"This is getting ridiculous, Jared," Sandy says, stressing his name like he's her son instead of self-proclaimed best friend. She sets her cup down and picks up her pen. "Just talk to him already, instead of coming in here and sitting with your back to him."

"I talk to him," Jared protests. And for the record, the reason Jared faces the door in the shop has nothing to do with Jensen. He just likes to see people as they come in, and he enjoys looking outside at the building next door, okay? It's not because he can't focus on getting his reading finished because staring at said hot barista is too irresistible. Not at all.

"'Can I get a coffee, black?' doesn't really count as having a conversation, Jared."

"Obviously," Jared says. "But then he says, 'Sure thing, coming right up,' and then I say, 'Thanks,' and _that_ totally counts as having a conversation."

Sandy purses her lips and studies him. He really wishes she wasn't going for a psychology degree, because it always feels like she's psychoanalysing him. "I could talk to Danneel, maybe--"

"No way," he says, cutting her off. They've been having the same conversation since the start of the semester, since the first time he and Sandy came in here to visit her new roommate, Katie, and Jared spotted Jensen. And, well.

Jared only knows Jensen's name because he begged Sandy to ask Danneel about him (discreetly, of course), because referring to him as "Really Hot Barista Guy" got kind of tedious in his head after a while. Jared doesn't really feel like a stalker or anything, because he's sure Danneel or Katie's mentioned it some time or another.

He just pretends he doesn't know that the guy's last name is Ackles, or that he's a sophomore, or that he's majoring sports medicine, or that he's originally from Dallas, or that he has the most _intense_ green eyes Jared's actually ever seen--

" _Jared_."

"I'm listening."

Sandy huffs and shuts her book, then leans over the table. "Look, you like the guy, you've been stupidly pining for him for weeks, and it's getting creepy. Creepi _er_ ," she corrects herself before continuing, "and if you don't talk to him soon, I will decapitate you. I'm not even kidding."

She _is_ actually kidding, Jared's pretty sure--her life would be meaningless and empty without him there to brighten it. But, still.

"But I don't even know if he's gay," Jared whines-- Says. He definitely _says_ it. "Or bi. Or whatever. I am not gonna flirt with some straight dude and get punched in the face."

"I'm sure he wouldn't punch you in the face. Maybe spit into your coffee?"

Jared groans. Sandy snorts.

"Okay, fine, think about it like this: the guy works shifts with Danneel and Katie, and I've never caught him checking them out. Not even subtly."

That's actually true. Jared has never actually seen--when he allows himself to look for those five minutes per day--Jensen glance at his co-workers in a way that was even kind of perverted. And Danneel and Katie have awesome racks, which Jared can admire in a aesthetically pleasing sort of way, so.

But on the other hand.

"He also doesn't check out Chad," he points out. Chad's another part-time barista, and a full-time douche.

Sandy snorts again, like that's the stupidest thing she's ever heard. "Nobody in their right mind checks out Chad."

Jared can't really argue with that kind of logic, so he just shrugs and sips on his coffee.

*

Jensen Ackles is a pathetic soul, and he knows this. And even if he somehow managed to forget this fact, Danneel makes a point to bring it up into conversation every other day, just to remind him.

It's just. This guy is really cute, okay? He's got this stupid, shaggy, floppy hair that's in desperate need of a cut, only if the guy ever actually did cut it, Jensen might cry. He's also got these dimples when he smiles and he's just-- Well, the guy makes Jensen happy. Really happy. In several important areas.

Just... all over, really.

"You could just ask him out," Katie says, helpfully.

"Do we even know the same Jensen?" Danneel says, not so helpfully.

"No, I can't," Jensen says, then glares at Danneel. "Also, fuck you."

Danneel makes a kissy face at him.

"I'm serious," Katie says. "Chris is having that thing tomorrow. Ask him to go with you."

Katie's an awesome chick, but she just doesn't get why Jensen can't ask Jared to a party. Jensen would remind her why, exactly, but he can't remember the reason right now himself.

"He'd totally go with you," Danneel agrees, then pauses and frowns. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he'd drop dead on the spot from excitement. But if not, he'd totally go."

Danneel has this theory that Jared's got this huge, monster crush on him, but Jensen doesn't see it. If anything, the guy makes a genuine effort to avoid him. He always sits facing the wall and away from the counter, he asks for his coffee, says thank you and smiles tensely while doing it. So yeah, Jensen's pretty sure Danneel's gaydar is out of whack.

"No, he wouldn't."

"Sandy dropped some hints that he might be a fan of the dick," Danneel says, like that means anything "And you're hot. You also have a dick, supposedly."

"I'm not asking him to a party," Jensen says, ignoring Danneel's last comment. "Especially not one where I'm going to be dressed up as the undead."

"He'll still think you're hot, even with the whole rotting flesh thing," Danneel says.

Another customer comes in, so Jensen takes the opportunity to serve her and effectively put an end to the conversation.

*

Jared's roommate's name is Mike Rosenbaum, and he's a little bit psychotic. He shaves his head because he says it's a chick magnet--considering how many times Jared's been sexiled in the first month of college, there might be some truth to it--and he's got this weird sort of platonic love affair going with Tom Welling. It's kind of creepy, and Jared knows creepy.

Still, Mike knows where to score good weed and he keeps his side of the room clean, so it all kind of evens out, and Jared thinks he's a pretty good guy. He's got plans to go to New York once he finishes college to be on Broadway or off-Broadway, and even if Jared can't recall which one he's aiming for he can respect it all the same.

He's just getting back from the coffee shop after bothering Sandy and trying his best to look like a non-creeper to Jensen--he's totally allowed to refer to him by name outside of the shop. (And no, it isn't beyond depressing that watching/stalking the hot barista is the highlight of his day, shut up.) When he opens his dorm's door there's muttered swearing while Mike does his best to hide the fat doobie he's currently rolling. He looks relieved when he realizes it's just Jared, breathing a sigh and picking up with his efforts where he left off.

Jared grins. "Hey, Mike."

"You scared me, fucker. Thought you were friggin' Bledel."

"Nah, it's just me. What're ya doing?"

"Working on a little something for the party tomorrow," says Mike with a cackle. He pauses and looks up from his joint. "You didn't forget about it, did you?"

"Of course not," Jared says, flopping down on his bed. It's not a lie; he didn't forget about it, he's just not going. Aldis, one of the guys in his English lit class, told him all about the party last year and the crazy shit that went down, then grinned and said Kane's party's are all part of college experience. Cops were called because two people were getting it on on the sidewalk and, well, Jared doesn't need that kind of thing getting back to his mama, regardless of whether it's part of the college experience or not. So Sandy's coming over, and they're gonna watch horror movies and hide under the blankets instead.

"Awesome. Tommy scored some grade A shit for tomorrow, so it's gonna rock."

"Definitely," Jared says while he thinks about what movies he and Sandy should watch tomorrow night. _Halloween_ , for obvious reasons, and maybe _Psycho_ and the original _Nightmare_ , too. Something that's scary without a shitload of gore, because Jared plans on stuffing himself full of candy and doesn't wanna bring it back up halfway through.

"So what're you wearing?"

Jared frowns. "What?"

"For the party," Mike says, like Jared's seven and slow. "Let me guess, something really stupid like a cowboy?"

"Nah, I can't pull off a vest," Jared replies, slipping back into his thoughts, only now he's thinking about Jensen dressed up as a cowboy. He can't really help it; Jensen is his brain's default lately.

Later, when he's got his hand in his boxers, stroking his dick, he definitely doesn't jack off to the thought of Jensen wearing only a Stetson and cowboy boots, smirking like he sometimes does when passing over coffee.

*

Jensen's known Chris since high school, though he's not really sure how they've managed to stay friends for five years; he's kind of like the male version of Danneel. That is to say, snarky and annoying with asshole tendencies. He usually ignores the fact that Chris thinks of Jensen as the gay male version of Danneel.

He's setting up for tomorrow night, putting up ridiculous fake cobwebs and spiders, while Chris makes his infamous jungle juice. Apparently letting it sit for a day boosts the flavour of the alcohol--and the potency.

"So, this party," Chris starts, same way as he always does.

Jensen groans.

Chris grins, all teeth. "It's like y'already know what I'm about to say."

"I can guess."

"How is li'l Jared?"

"About three feet taller than you," Jensen says back. "And shut up about him." He really regrets all the damage that comes from drinking too much and having drunken truth or dare.

"Jenny, c'mon. You invite him to the party?"

"No."

"That'sa shame. Good thing he's already coming then, huh?"

Jensen whirls around. "You asked him?"

"Man, it's a college party. Everyone's invited. His roommate's Mike, said he was gonna bring the giant along whether he wants to come or not. We're gonna get you laid, Jenny, mark my words."

"I'm not sure about that," Danneel says, coming into the room with two bottles of vodka. "He's kind of a pussy around him."

Jensen can't really think of a witty retort, so he just flings one of the rubber spiders at them. It lands in the punch bowl and Chris just shrugs, stirs it around with the ladle.

Jensen's not all that surprised.

*

Jensen has on a green sweater this afternoon. If Jared were more of a total creep, he'd note at how the color makes Jensen's eyes that much greener and even more breathtaking. But he's not a total creep so he doesn't notice how amazing they look. At all.

"You're pathetic."

Jared shoots a glare at Sandy over his coffee mug. She's drinking another one of those disgusting lattes again, getting her fill of them before they go away in two days for another year. Jared can't wait; for November it's apple cinnamon.

"I'm not pathetic," Jared tries, but it's kind of hard when they both know he's lying.

"I'm serious, Jared, I can talk to Danneel. I'll pretend that I'm asking for me, and I'll even cry a little when she tells me he's totally gay and in love with you."

"I'd rather you didn't," he says, glancing over his shoulder. Jensen's turned away from him, making a cappuccino.

"You know, maybe if you got over this freak obsession, we could stop wasting our afternoons here and actually get jobs ourselves."

Jared turns. "What? I wasn't listening."

Sandy rolls her eyes and buries her nose in her book, stopping periodically to take a drink of her non-pumpkin concoction. Jared tries to get into his own book and avoid looking over his shoulder for more than five seconds at a time. He's just really concerned about whether the clock is accurate, alright?

Danneel comes by once he's done of his coffee to refill his mug, and Sandy looks up from her novel and smiles. She and Danneel had become friends after a week of Jared dragging Sandy back to the coffee shop daily.

"Hi, Danneel."

"What's going on?" Danneel asks, smiling. Jared keeps himself busy by tearing open the little packets of sugar until he's got his required five into his drink.

"Not much, just hanging with Jared here. Again." Sandy says it sweet but he knows her well enough to know when she's mocking him, so he glares at her. She smiles back.

"You guys sure like this place, huh?" says Danneel, mostly to him. She's got a look on her face that makes Jared think she knows about his epic crush on Jensen. According to Sandy, he hasn't exactly been subtle and anybody with two eyes can see how lame he is. Also according to Sandy, boys in general do not have two eyes, so.

"Coffee's great," says Jared, tight-lipped.

"Right," she says, eyebrow raised. She turns to Sandy. "So, Sandy, you going to Chris's party tonight?"

"Not sure."

Danneel nods. "Me and Jen are going, but Chris's friends are shit, so just thought we could hang out."

It takes Jared a minute to figure out that "Jen" is probably "Jensen" and that Danneel wants them to hang out, the four of them. More specifically, him and Jensen.

He tries to send his best pleading look to Sandy, because he's not really concerned with being arrested for public indecency or whatever when he could possibly be Jensen's boyfriend by the end of the night. Or at least be his drunk make-out partner.

He kind of wants to kiss Sandy when she says, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

He actually does when they get outside later, and then he hugs her, because that's what you do when your best friend is awesome.

He's looking forward to tonight. Just a little.

*

"I cannot believe you just-- Katie!"

Katie looks up from her muffin. "Hm?"

"You're really gonna have to stop me from strangling her," Jensen says. He clenches his hands tight because, really, his fingers _would_ wrap nicely around Danneel's throat.

Danneel scoffs. "You wouldn't strangle me, you love me."

Really, Jensen wishes that just for once his friends made an effort to get themselves laid, instead of him.

"Right now that's debatable. What the hell is wrong with you? What have I ever done--"

"Calm down, you drama queen. Emphasis on the queen, by the way," Danneel says. "And anyway, it's fine. He actually looked excited. The puppy dog eyes came out."

"Really?" Jensen says, then catches how stupid he sounds right now. He coughs. "I mean, oh. That's... that's cool."

Danneel raises an eyebrow. "Right."

Katie offers them both a blank look. "Did I miss something?"

"Danneel's a meddling bitch," Jensen offers as a way of explanation.

"And Jensen's a spineless dick who's gonna be kissing my ass once I get him laid," Danneel adds.

Katie nods. "Oh, okay, so I didn't miss anything."

*

So here's the thing. Because they never actually intended to go to the Halloween party tonight they didn't bother buying costumes, because what was the point, really? Only now they _are_ going, so they have to make a pit stop at the costume shop before it closes.

Except the only stuff they have left in a size that'll actually fit Jared is minimal. There's wigs and various accessories, but not many full costumes to pick from. There's only two that are long enough, and there's no way in hell that Jared's going to a college Halloween party dressed up as a clown or an ape.

And that is how he walks into Kane's later wearing an eye patch, a hook and a pirate hat. Sandy's in a pink rabbit costume, with bunny ears and a fluffy tail just above her ass, and they make a really weird combination. The music is loud, so loud Jared can barely hear himself think over it, and there's people crowding in together, a group of grinding bodies well on their way to drunken hook-ups. He gives a brief wave to Mike, in the corner with the fat joint between his fingers, and tries to look discreetly for Jensen.

They still manage to find Danneel and Jensen quickly, though, and Jared figures if Danneel as Catwoman and Sandy as a sexy rabbit does nothing for him, he's gotta be hopelessly gay. Which is good, because Jensen's here. He's dressed up like a zombie, with white and green makeup over his face, blobs of fake skin all over and it's... ridiculous, really, that Jared still wants to do dirty things to him when he looks like that.

"Sandy, Jared!" Danneel shouts over the music. "You made it!"

"Yeah, we did!" Sandy yells.

Jared holds out his hand to Jensen, and it feels kind of ridiculous doing it, but Jensen just smiles and shakes it.

"I'm Jensen!"

"I know!" Jared replies instantly, then immediately cringes because it makes him sound like a-- Well. "Shit. I mean. I'm Jared!"

Jensen grins. "I know!"

Jared grins back just as strong, until he realizes that Danneel just said his name, and that he probably knew it from Danneel before, but whatever. Jensen Ackles is smiling at him and he's gonna take what he can get. _Jensen Ackles is leaning in close, near his ear, and, Jesus Christ_.

"You want a beer?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah," Jared says, thankful he doesn't have to shout it because _Jensen Ackles is close to his body._ And he's all gross and green and decaying, but he's still really hot. "I'll go get 'em, though. Figure I can serve you every now and again."

Jared didn't mean anything by it but when Jensen laughs, low and rough, he makes it seem like an innuendo.

Jared gets the beers as fast as humanly possible. Ninja style.

*

Jensen wonders if it's normal to find pirates really hot. Because Jared? He's really, really hot in blue, and an eye patch. He wouldn't go as far to say he's _gorgeous_ or anything, but-- Okay, yeah, he would.

"Still hate me?" Danneel asks, coming back from wherever she went with a cup of jungle juice in her hand.

He pauses and considers, then says, "Only a little."

She seems satisfied with that. "I'll take that as a, 'Thank you Danneel for caring more about my dick than I do.'"

"Just so we're clear, I still think you're a devious bitch who doesn't deserve to get laid again, ever."

Danneel nods. "And I still think you're a whiny, oblivious fucker whose crush on a human dog is getting beyond creepy, and if you don't get laid tonight I'm removing your penis."

Jensen shrugs. "Fair enough."

Danneel goes back to find Sandy then and Jensen's glad, because Jared's returning with two red Solo cups of beer, a huge, stupid grin on his face, and Jensen thinks it's high time that he follows his friends' advice and think about getting laid.

When Jared kisses him ten minutes later, Jensen supposes his friends aren't all _that_ bad.

*

As it turns out, Jared and Jensen have a lot in common. They're both terrible lightweights for one, and after three beers each, they're giggling on a couch, pressed up close to each other and attached by their mouths.

And they both might've been creepily obsessing over the other for weeks. So, that's pretty awesome.

The most important thing they have in common though is that they really wanted to make out with each other for a while now. So, there's that.

Jared wakes up with a hangover and a piece of Jensen's zombie flesh stuck to his cheek. He also has half of a sleeping Jensen on him, makeup mostly off his face and smeared all over Jared's chest and neck.

For the record, that's pretty awesome, too.


End file.
